


Just a Little Snack

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Consensual, F/F, Macro/Micro, Nobody Actually Dies, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: There was nothing Eli wanted more than to be eaten and swallowed by her girlfriend.





	Just a Little Snack

Normally, Eli was a bit taller than Nozomi, but today in the student council, she wasn’t. In fact, today she was standing only two inches tall on her girlfriend’s desk, her girlfriend sitting before her an absolute giantess compared to her. She really couldn’t complain though, since this has always been a situation she wanted to find herself in, especially when she looked up to see in her girlfriend’s eyes and smile that she had the same idea in mind.

As much as she wanted to continue savouring the view of the massive mounds of her girlfriend’s breasts, standing in their shade, Eli couldn’t help but feel even more excited when Nozomi finally scooped her up in her right hand. Seating herself comfortably in her girlfriend’s soft palm and enjoying the light fragrance of whatever hand lotion she last used, she stared at Nozomi’s lips with a longing desire, counting down in her mind when she might finally be able to feel those full and beautiful lips wrap themselves around her body and pull her in. Though, it seemed like her girlfriend intended to play with her food a bit first.

Holding her high up in the air and examining as she would a marble she found on the ground, Nozomi giggled as she held Eli in her hand, and failed to resist the urge to softly poke at her cheeks with a finger. Her girlfriend was simply too cute, just casually sitting in her palm, so tiny and flustered, that Nozomi simply had to nudge and poke her like this just to watch her fall backwards onto her back trying to push her finger away. Deciding to tease her some more, she tilted her hand just a bit, just enough to slide her little panicking girlfriend off her palm and onto her breasts.

Being dropped and wedged between the folds of Nozomi’s shirt and uniform jacket instead of in her mouth frustrated Eli a bit, and made her wish that she wasn’t being, as silly as it sounded, voreblocked. Though, at the same time, being trapped so close to her girlfriend’s massive, plush breasts, completely helpless to her whims and unable to pull herself back up with no stable footing, has made her ashamedly feel more aroused from being at her giantess girlfriend’s mercy. It’s such an embarrassment that Eli would feel her crotch becoming so incredibly warm and moist, and she could only hope that Nozomi doesn’t notice this, but of course, she just had to jinx it with that thought.

When Nozomi felt that Eli has spent enough time caught between her shirt and jacket, she decided to pull her up, her thumb and pointer finger holding onto her like the claws of a crane machine pulling up a toy. Rather than continuing to hold onto her torso as she brought her up though, the giantess would suddenly switch hands and dangle her tiny girlfriend upside-down by her ankle, letting her skirt spill down and exposing her. Seeing how wet Eli had gotten just from this kind of teasing, Nozomi couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, undoubtedly further embarrassing her girlfriend.

Thoroughly flustered and aroused, Eli would find relief when she was finally brought close to Nozomi’s lips. Being embarrassed so much, she couldn’t wait to finally be in the safe, warm sanctuary of her girlfriend’s mouth, where she might finally be able to relieve herself, and thankfully it seemed like Nozomi was finally going to grant her that. Closing her eyes for just a moment as her girlfriend’s beautiful lips came close, she would feel them brushing softly against her entire body as the giantess planted a soft kiss on her, before opening her eyes again and watching herself plunge into Nozomi’s mouth.

Landing on her girlfriend’s warm, wet tongue with a soft plap, Eli lifted her head up just in time to see Nozomi’s mouth closing behind her, her teeth a barrier preventing her out. Not that she wanted out to begin with. Almost immediately, Eli was sent sliding backwards towards Nozomi’s throat as the tongue curled up, before slowing to a stop as the tongue shifted rapidly underneath her to block her from going down so quickly. Being toyed with like this, rolled and fumbled around, she would quickly find herself to be completely soaked in saliva, her ponytail heavy, her clothes stuck to her body, and this only got the tiny prey more and more aroused, to the point where she was no longer holding back from touching herself. 

She wouldn’t be given the opportunity to actually start masturbating, though, before suddenly being lifted up by the tongue once again and pressed against the roof of Nozomi’s mouth, right up against the bumpy parts right before her teeth. Pinning her up against the roof, the tongue then began gently rubbing against her entire body, the tip slightly curving in just enough to massage in between Eli’s thighs. The more it massaged and rubbed her, the more excited she became, no longer able to hold back her erotic panting and her soft moans.

Just before she could actually reach her climax though, the tongue suddenly lowered again, gently letting Eli off the roof of the mouth, and instead began undulating as Nozomi focused newly secreted saliva in on her tiny girlfriend’s location. Quickly being flooded with a large pool of saliva right up to her throat, Eli was suddenly brought a sense of relaxation, her body no longer tense from the pleasure that has built up in it, left with only a feeling of warm bliss. She had been trapped inside her girlfriend’s mouth for so long that by now, oxygen deprivation was beginning to take its toll on her mind, but even then she didn’t mind at all. Instead, as she was being tilted and slowly sliding down towards Nozomi’s throat, all she could think was how incredibly good she felt in that moment.

As she was slowly moved down Nozomi’s esophagus towards her stomach, Eli couldn’t help but continue to press her limp, powerless body as close to the soft, fleshy walls as she could, wanting to use every opportunity to grind. At this point there was no more light that could reach where Eli was in Nozomi’s body, but despite the pitch darkness, which the tiny girl would have normally panicked in, knowing that she was stuffed deep inside her girlfriend’s body, constantly embraced in a tight hug by her mucus-covered esophagus, was enough to put the girl at ease.

After several suffocating yet relaxing moments, Eli finally felt the tight embrace release, and consequently herself plopping in what must be Nozomi’s stomach, sitting in a pool of hot and stinging acid up to her lower abdomen. There was no doubt at this point that her life was going to end soon, sitting in complete, suffocating darkness while her clothes slowly dissolves in the stomach acid, but Eli couldn’t have been more relaxed, letting herself lie down in the dreadful acid. This was what both she and Nozomi wanted, and she was ecstatic to fulfill being her girlfriend’s tiny little morsel, so much so that she even manages to reach one last climax softly playing with herself as her body slowly got digested.

\---

“Hellooo? Are you spacing out again, Elicchi?” Nozomi waved her hand in front of her girlfriend’s eyes, trying to get her to snap out of her daydream so she could hand her the new stack of papers they had to go through today for their student council duties. “We have work to do, you know.”

Watching her girlfriend’s pupils slowly contract, and her slightly agape mouth close again was always kind of amusing, because then Nozomi knew that whatever she was imagining, it must have been really enjoyable. Although, once Eli had snapped back to attention, her cheeks quickly flushed in embarrassment, and she answered, hurriedly taking the stack of papers from Nozomi, “A-ah, yeah, of course! Sorry, I was just spacing out again. I guess I didn’t get enough sleep last night, huh? Sorry, sorry.”

“You really gotta take better care of yourself, Elicchi! You are quite the role model to all the girls at school, you know. Quite a model too.” That last part was said with a wink as Nozomi came around the desk and took her seat beside her. She loved teasing her girlfriend like that.

“Geez, Nozomi, you’ll make me blush.” Eli said, as if her cheeks weren’t already red from realizing she’s been lost in her daydreams once again. “Alright, let’s get to work, then. We can probably finish this in an hour or so.”

Nozomi’s girlfriend really was quite a diligent girl, always hard at work, whether it’s for idol practice or for student council duties, and she admired her for that. The frequent daydreams, which always seemed to start with Eli staring at her lips, were of course a fault, but Nozomi didn’t mind at all. The student council president has never told her what her fantasies were, but she knew about it all too well, and couldn’t help but lick her lips as she thought about it too.


End file.
